


Working Stiff

by haruka



Category: Sukinamonoha Sukidakara Syouganai - Fandom, Sukisyo - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sukinamonoha Sukidakara Syouganai, Sukisyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuri is usually the figureheard for Jack of all Trades, but when Sora and Nao aren't around, he gets stuck with all the jobs.</p><p>This started out as the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge, but ended up going longer than that.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Stiff

Working Stiff (Sukisyo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Honjou Matsuri whistled as he headed for the box where people were supposed to put job requests for the Jack of All Trades Shop. Business had been good lately, and there was no reason to expect that today would be any different.

He was right. His eyes lit up as he thumbed through all the papers that had been left for them. A babysitting job for someone's little brother. Filling in for someone in a booth at the afternoon bake sale. Shopping with a teacher who needed help getting the purchases home. Wearing the mascot costume at the evening's basketball game because the old mascot had moved away.

Sora-kun and Sunao-kun were going to have their hands full!

He cheerfully made his way to their dorm room, knocking rhythmically on the door. There was no answer, but he knocked again, anyway. Chances were, they knew it was he, and they were ignoring him.

"Come on, you two!" he called out. "You have jobs to do! We can't keep our customers waiting – it's bad for business!"

"Matsuri-chan."

The blonde looked over at the school physician. "Nanami-chan! Do you know if Sora-kun and Sunao-kun are in?"

The pretty doctor shook his head. "They are not. They and Shinichirou are at our place."

Matsuri paled slightly. "But … they're coming back soon, right?"

"No, they're staying for dinner." Nanami smiled kindly and cocked his head to regard Matsuri curiously. "Is there something _I_ can do for you?"

Matsuri gazed down helplessly at the fistful of jobs to be done that day and for a moment considered handing a couple of them over to Nanami-chan. Fortunately, he came to his senses in time.

"No," he said with a weak smile, "I'll take care of it. Thank you."

The rest of the afternoon and evening Matsuri did his best to do just that. Usually, he was the figurehead of Jack of All Trades, and delegated the workload onto Sora and Nao, but that was impossible to do when they abandoned ship and disappeared, leaving him to do all the work himself.

During the babysitting job, the kid put marshmallow fluff into his long hair. The bake sale booth turned out to be the gag booth where students got to throw custard pies at his face for an hour. The purchase that the teacher needed help with was a complete home gym kit – most of which was exceedingly heavy and resulted in several pulled muscles. And finally, while in the mascot costume at the game, he was playfully tackled by the entire team and nearly smothered to death.

Bruised, sticky, and hurting all over, Matsuri trudged into the dorm that night, making a stopover at Sora and Nao's room.

Sunao covered his mouth with one hand to hide his smile when he saw him, but Sora laughed out loud. "Bad day, Matsuri?"

He gave them both a baleful look. "You have NO idea! The one day you two choose to desert me is the day there are four horrible jobs within hours of each other and I had to do them all myself!"

"Now you know how WE feel most of the time," Nao retorted. "This business was your idea, but we do all the assignments."

"Someone has to be in charge." Matsuri sniffed.

"And someone has to do the grunt work?" Sora said wryly. "Well, today it was YOUR turn."

Matsuri looked between the two of them, seeing the matching twinkles of mischief in their eyes. "You set me up?"

"This time WE found the jobs and left them for you," Nao told him and winked. "But no hard feelings, right?"

Matsuri opened his mouth to say something, then realized it was probably no more than he deserved, and long overdue. The irony and humour couldn't be lost on someone with his easy-going nature, and he chuckled. "No, no hard feelings. You got me fair and square. But tomorrow it's business as usual!"

"You have marshmallow in your hair."

"Yecch, I forgot!" Matsuri flew back down the hall, hearing their united laughter following him. He smiled to himself. If those two were getting along this well while plotting against him, he supposed he could live with being dirty and sore just this once.

Besides, his silly friends couldn't even get revenge properly. Didn't they realize they missed the opportunity to take blackmail photos for later use? Amateurs!

\--

(Word challenge - Deserted)

(2005)

Sukisyo belongs to Platinum Label/SOFTPAL.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
